Tierno (Kentin x Oc-Hakuko)
by MaryAnne Stripes
Summary: Dedicado para Hakuko. Espero que te guste, amiga :) Lemon no muy explícito, ¿eh? XD e.e


_**Dedicado a Hakuko Arlert (Ya sé! Muy novata. No me juzgues![?]) Bueno, espero que te agrade**_

_**Bueno, voy a poner lo necesario porque sino...me van a quitar esta cosa...A ver...**_

_**Advertencias: Referencias que sólo Hakuko, yo y afiliados entendemos; posibles Oc que aparezcan conforme avanza la historia; Lemon fuerteeeee! (Al menos para mí, porque es vergonzoso escribirlo ./.)**_

_**Nada me pertenece más que los sexis *cofcofcofajatucofcof* Oc's.**_

**_Bueno, disfrútalo, Haku-neechan ^u^_**

_**~MaryAnne~**_

* * *

Caminé lo más rápido que pude para llegar al condenado instituto. Tenía que hacer una obra de teatro y si no me apuraba, Lilitho me iba a matar! Karime me iba a matar! Demás reparto me iba a matar!...¡Ah!

- ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! - grité, inconscientemente.

Seguí corriendo hasta la parada del autobús y me quedé esperando. Me quedé viendo el vacío tantito (mentiras, pensaba en Armin), cuando tuve que traumarme viendo hacia arriba. Una "cosa" enorme bajaba justo frente a mi cara. Me quedé estática un momento hasta que decidí...¡Gritar!

- ¡Aaaaaaaaah!

Me levanté de la banca en la que estaba y me eché de espalda hacia atrás. Creí que caería al suelo, pero unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por la espalda.

- Wow, tranquila. ¿Qué te pasó, eh? - preguntó Kentin, mirándome desde arriba.

"Celestial", pensé. ¡Oh...! ¡Cierto!

- E-Es que...Hay una cosa ENORME, ¡ahí! - señalé, parándome del otro lado de la banca con la ayuda de Kentin.

Me abracé a él con fuerza mientras miraba la araña ahí enfrente. Kentin me miró de reojo.

- Haku...Es sólo una araña...

- ¡¿Y luego?! ¡Kentin! ¡Qué feo! - grité, asustada.

_**(N/A: cofcof Abejas! cofcof)**_

- Ay, linda - suspiró Kentin, acercándose a la araña.

Cuando la tuvo enfrente, sopló y la "cosa esa" salió volando.

- ¿Y mi medalla al "Novio Perfecto"? - preguntó Kentin, llevándose una mano al pecho.

- Sin airecitos de grandeza, niño - mascullé, viendo el autobús que se paraba frente a nosotros.

Caminé hacia la entrada y subí con Kentin detrás. Nos sentamos en una banca y suspiré.

- Odio esto...

- ¿Te molesto, Haku?

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, Kentin! ¡Yo hablaba de la araña! ¡A ti te...!

Me miró con cara de "¡Quiero oír!"

- ¿A mi qué?

- A ti... - susurré, acercándome a él.

Iba a besarlo cuando...

- ¡Te amo, Kentin! - dijo una voz de CoCo detrás de mí.

Abrí los ojos y volteé a ver a...

- ¡Lilithooooo! - gritamos Kentin y yo.

La chica detrás de nosotros rió con su típico rechinido para tomar aire.

- ¡Increíble! ¡Lo lamento! Era sólo-

- Bromis tontis - completamos Kentin y yo con monotonía.

- Ajá, exacto. Nee, Haku...

Se acercó a mí y casi pude sentir su aura oscura detrás de mí.

- No...pensabas faltar, ¿o sí? - preguntó en tono sombrío.

Me encogí de hombros.

- No es tu problema, Neko-tonta - gruñó Kentin, tomando a Lilitho por una de sus orejas de gato.

Ella tomó a Kentin de la camisa y ambos se jalaron con fuerza.

- ¡Tú! ¡Tranquilo, Sargento Galleta! Sólo quería asegurarme de que Haku enserio estuviera dispuest¡Ah! - gritó cuando Kentin la soltó.

- Jalaste mi orejita... - chilló Lilitho, acariciando la zona dañada con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Agh, no quería venir. Te estoy siendo sincera. La verdad...

- Al fin saliste de Alchemilla - bufó Lilitho.

- ¡Exacto! - grité, triunfal.

Llegamos a la escuela y bajamos del autobús. Lilitho invitó mi pasaje ya que...Tiré mi billete cuando pasó lo de la repugnante araña esa... T_T

- ¡Chicas! - gritó Karime en la entrada.

- ¡Mushasha! - gritó Lilitho, abrazándola con ganas.

Yo la saludé sonriente. Kentin volteó hacia otro lado. Sabía que Karime no era...muy su fan...

- Bueno, será mejor que entremos - dije, tomando a Kentin de la mano.

Lo miré y me dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- "...Haz lo que sea mejor para ti. Me hiciste...muy feliz" - leyó Lilitho detrás de la cortina.

Miré a todos con orgullo. ¡Ah, fue estupendo! ¡Mandamos a la calle a todos los petardos tontos con esta obra!

La parte final y enseñanza...Y ¡Exitous!¡Exitous!

Corrí triunfal al asiento de Kentin.

- ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Eh? - exclamé, feliz.

Kentin rió y me tomó de la cintura.

- Fue increíble. Me encanta verte con esas vendas con sangre...¡Falsa! ¡Por supuesto!

Reí de buena gana. ¡Kawaii!

- Wow, Lilitho. Fue como espejismo verte con vestido. Creí ver mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos ante tal espectáculo - comentó Kentin al ver a la mencionada bajar aún con su vestuario, buscando pelea por parte de esta.

- ¡Tsk! Muérete... - gruñó Lilitho, sentándose en su lugar junto a Castiel.

Volteé a verla para reírme un rato.

Miraba a Castiel con ojos de "Descuídate y te..."

- Linda obra - comentó Castiel, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Lilitho.

- ¿E-Enserio? ¿Actué bien?

- Sí...Iba a matar a tu querida novia por haberte matado a ti... ¡No respiraste! ¡Creí que la mocosa te había hecho algo enserio!

- ¿Y si lo hubiera hecho? - preguntó Lilitho, acercándose.

- Hubiera asesinado a Haku y luego habría-

Fue interrumpido por un beso de parte de Lilitho, al que Castiel correspondió enseguida.

Volteé, sonrojada.

- Malditos...Se me antojó - masculló Kentin.

- ¿Qué se te antojó? - pregunté.

- N-Nada...U-Unas galletas q-que llevaba Karime, eso es todo...

Lo miré unos segundos.

- ¡Oh! Traje galletas para ti, Kentin.

Revolví mi bolsa buscándolas hasta que di con ellas. Saqué el paquete y pude ver el ligero sonrojo junto con la cara ansiosa de mi novio.

- Ñamiiiii... - canturreó Kentin, viendo el paquete.

- Ten - le di las galletas y las comió con sigilo.

Reí ante el gesto. Y me di cuenta de algo...

- ¡Qué rico! ¡Gracias, Hakuko! ¡Te amo! ¡Te-amo!

Me dio besos en toda la cara mientras yo reía, nerviosa.

- ¡Se ve, se siente, Ken está caliente! - canturreó Lilitho, tomando su mochila y saliendo de la sala, ya cambiada.

- ¡Consíganse un cuarto, calientes! - gritó Castiel, tomando a Lilitho de la cintura mientras ambos salían.

- ¡Oh! ¡Tú puedes, Haku! ¡Premio mayor! - gritó Karime, quien llamaba a Dake por el cel en ese instante.

Kentin y yo no sabíamos si...reír o...

- No sé si reír o...

- Yo tam-

- ...conseguir el cuarto...

- poco...

Nos miramos en silencio.

- No me digas que no quieres.

- ¡Kentin!

Me levanté de la silla, tomé mi mochila y salí de sala. Kentin me siguió.

- Ja, ja...Tranquila, linda. Si no quieres, está bien. No soy como Castiel, forzando a la neko-tonta a hacer "eso". Yo te quiero, así que si dices que "no" es-

- Sí quiero.

- ...

- ...

- ¿Ah?

Lo besé rápidamente. Tardamos un poco en separarnos.

- Mis papás están de viaje- comenté.

- Ya estás - anunció Kentin, saliendo conmigo de la escuela.

Tomamos el autobús que llevaba a mi casa y entramos.

Tiramos las mochilas y nos besamos.

_**(N/A: Parte penosa. No-me-juzgues! X) )**_

Subimos a mi habitación y...tuve que...

- ¿Seguro? - pregunté, separándome de él.

- Haku... - dijo, abriendo los brazos para señalarme la evidente situación.

Ya estábamos sobre mi cama. Él arriba de mí y con la camisa en los brazos. Me sonrojé.

- Ni modo...Ok... - murmuré, abrazándolo.

Kentin me besó y fue bajando hasta mi cuello. Yo le acaricié el cabello. ¡No sabía qué hacer con mis manos!

Suspiré ante el tacto. Era tierno. Sentí enserio su cariño y volví a recordar a la conclusión que había llegado en la sala al verlo comer galletas.

Él es tierno. Me ama. Y yo a él. Ahora, no importaba nada más que él. Ni los petardos, ni tortugas, ni imanes, ni ternas...¡Ni Sillent Hill...! Bueno, lo último quizás no.

Regresé a la Tierra cuando sentí como acariciaba mi pierna. ¡¿Y mi vestido?! ¡¿Tan rápido es?!

Dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera, de todas formas...Se sentía bien...

Me besó mientras comenzaba a moverse. No nos separamos. Trataba de callar los ruidos que quería sacar en ese instante con mi mano.

- No...seas caprichosa...Hakuko... - murmuró, sin dejar de moverse.

Bajé mi mano y dejé que la habitación se llenara de mi voz.

- Kentin...¡Ngh...!

- Te amo, Haku...

- Y...Yo a ti...¡Ah...!

Nos besamos otra vez. Aún en esta faceta; diciendo mi nombre mientras cerraba sus ojos en súplica; acariciando mi largo cabello negro, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos; besándome con delicadeza...Aún así, él no dejaba de ser Kentin.

El chico que se cambió de instituto por el placer de verme a mí; el chico que siempre comía galletas de chocolate y detestaba el picante que Lilitho le ponía en sus preciadas galletas de broma; el chico que se fue a la militar, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, dejándome con un "¡No te vayas! ¡Te quiero!" en la boca...

Y ahora estaba aquí. Cambiado, pero aquí. Y por muy fuerte y "malo" que se haya vuelto, él siempre sería Kentin.

- ¡Ken! ¡Ah...! - grité.

Lo miré, asustada.

Él me miró con ternura.

- Repítelo, ¿sí?

Lo hice. Al parecer, sólo quería que yo lo dijera para él.

Seguí gimiendo y gritando mientras él me besaba. Ahora sí. ¡Soy feliz!

Ambos terminamos de movernos y sentí el cálido cuerpo de Kentin sobre mí. Los dos respirábamos con dificultad por el..."trabajo físico". Acaricié su cabello y se recostó junto a mí. Lo miré a los ojos; esos bonitos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaban.

- Te amo, Kentin.

Me sonrió.

- Yo te amo más, Hakuko.

Sonreí y me abrazó contra su pecho. Acarició mi cabello y ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí...

- ¡No te creo!

- Que sí...

- ¿Lo violaste?

- Sí...Digo, ¡no! ¡No!

- No te creo...

- ¡Ya! ¡Lilitho! ¡Porfaaaa!

- Ok, pues ya.

Lilitho se sentó junto a mí, dándose por vencida. Ok...¡Aprovecha, Hakuko!

- ¿Y tú? ¿Al fin se te cumplió con el sangrón de tu novio?

- Ammm...

Castiel entró en ese instante. Lilitho y yo volteamos a verlo. Se acercó a mi amiga, la jaló de la barbilla y le plantó un beso roba-alientos que sólo él sabía dar y... ¡sólo Lilitho sabía aguantar O_o! Castiel se separaró de ella y un hilillo de saliva todavía los unía. Me miró.

- ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? ¿Fantasma? - preguntó Castiel, sentándose hasta atrás de la fila.

Lilitho seguía con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Peor que cuando sus audífonos se descompusieron. Volteó a ver a Castiel con la misma expresión y este le guiñó el ojo. Reí ante la cara de mi amiga. Se acomodó el cabello azul y miró al frente otra vez.

- ¡Buh!

- ¡Aaaah! - grité.

Kentin rió y me abrazó por detrás.

- Acomodé las sábanas - murmuró en mi hombro con la mayor cautela posible.

- Umm...

- Sí...Las llevé a una cesta azul-

- ¡¿Cesta azul?! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué?!

Me miró con cara de desconcierto.

- P-Porque... - se acercó y susurró - ...estaban sucias por lo de anoche... ¡Por eso!

- Ken-tin... - gruñí.

- ¿S-S-Sí, linda? - preguntó, nervioso.

- Mis papás regresan hoy. ¡Mientras yo estoy aquí! ¡Esa cesta es la de SU ropa!

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Eso significa...

- ¡Sí!

Castiel, Lilitho y Karime nos miraban con comprensión.

- Eso va a ser un problema... - afirmó Castiel.

- No te preocupes. Yo distraeré a los profes para que sagas de aquí y vayas a arreglar el asunto - comentó Karime, sonriendo con sonrisa de doctora profesional.

- Y yo te escribo ahorita una excusa perfecta por si llegan tus jefes, no os preocupéis - dijo Lilitho, acomodándose la chaqueta de Castiel.

- Y yo...Bueno, puedo llevarte, si quieres, Chica Infernal - propuso (¿quién diría?) Castiel.

Los miré con felicidad.

- Gracias. Enserio, muchachos.

Sonreí.

Bueno, al menos, podría asegurarme de que la próxima vez Kentin supiera dónde dejar la evidencia en los lugares adecuados...Y sobre todo...Me aseguraría de que hubiera una próxima vez con mi tierno Kentin.

* * *

_**O_o Ayyy, Dioooos...Bueno, espero que te haya gustado. No fue muy explícito, pero sabiendo que te conozco, ejem...No podía! Ojalá y haya sido lo que esperabas. Te quiero. Me avisas si quieres más porque me encanta escribir esto con dedicatoria y en especial para ti *corazoncitos gays* PROMETO ELIMINAR ESTO DESPUÉS DE QUE LO LEAS! Es que me da penita dejarlo aquí... n/n**_

_**I Love You Retearto, Hannia-neechan :)**_


End file.
